We completed the first phase of a study to evaluate the quality of the DNA in the HAAS samples that was extracted in 1994 for Apolipoprotein E genotyping. The DNA quality could be used reliably for very robust PCR analyses. We then proceeded ato extract new DNA from the remaining buffy coat in a nested case control study that includes all cases of dementia identified in exams 4 and 5, cases of mild cognitive impairment (defined as a drop in CASI score of >4pts per year), a random set of controls frequency matched in 5-year strata to the cases. In the second stage, we are conducting association studies of polymorphisms for inflammation in relation to the risk for dementia. In line with the research objective of investigating the association of inflammation to the risk of dementia.